Struggle
by Miss. Bra
Summary: When he finds the girl he secretly fell in love with among a group of slaughtered Medical Ninjas, broken and bleeding, although everyone was dead, the Uchiha could tell... Something wasn't right... SasuXSaku. Complete! 17200 HITS!
1. Chapter 1: Scream

_I was Coming Home to you… _

_By xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox_

* * *

His dark eyes looked straight ahead, and all he could see was tree after tree. Rain fell on his body as he pushed further through the dense forest. 

Killing Orochimaru was easy, killing his brother… That was easy too but deciding to go back to Kohona…That was hard. There was only one explanation he could think of for why he ever considered going back…

Sakura…

At the very mention of her name his mind always was sent into a flurry, of what she looked like, the melodious tune of her voice when she wasn't being annoying, what she smelt like and those moments he secretly savoured when he touched her, although usually in a rough fashion.

'_Stop it!'_ His inner self raged,'_ Stop thinking about her! You hurt her! There's no way she'll take you back!'_

He pushed the thought away, although how much he wanted to cast it aside, he had a sinking feeling in his heart that it was right…

A scream pulled him out of his day dream.

'_What the hell?!' _

He contemplated about going over the scream, in the end his conscience gave in and chakra pumped out of his body as he raced over to where the scream was heard…

* * *

Upon arriving at the scene... He felt like I wanted to vomit... 

Bloody bodies, other people taking thier last breaths before plunging into darkness. Kunai's were everywhere, in trees, on the ground, but most in bodies. Some bodies were missing limbs, others you couldn't even see the body.

In some of the 'not so badly' injured, you could see the white bands on thier arms... '_Medic Ninja's...'_ He instantly thought and his mind flashed back to when her was still in Team 7, Sakura had annonced that when she grew up, she wanted to be a doctor, then when he over heard one of Orochimaru's followers say that Tusnade had a apprentice...

"Urrr..." His acute sences picked up a painful moan.

Some one was alive in this mess...

As he approched the person, he almost fainted

"Sakura..."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… 

I no... yea u could c tht coming

Plz review ma story:D


	2. Chapter 2 Please Let Me Help You

Chapter 2: Please Let Me Help You…

By xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox

_

* * *

_

_A massacre of Medic Ninjas was before him… Sasuke heard a pained moan…_

_As he approached the soul survivor he was taken back…_

"_Sakura…" _

* * *

"Sakura…" He breathed…

She was pushed up against a tree trunk, her blood staining the bark. She had multiple

Her empty emerald eyes looked at him with no emotions or feelings, all he could see by reading

her eyes… Was pure fear..

He moved towards the frail young girl only to find that she sunk back.

"Sakura… What happened to you?" He lent down so their faces were almost meeting, she still

looked at him with hollow pain stricken eyes.

He went to pick her up and his hands instantly recoiled as she cried in pain. Tears ran down her face

and onto the ground, they formed a light red as they mixed and washed of only some of the blood

on her beautiful face…

"Sakura… Let me help you…" He pleaded… It killed him to see her like this.

She only looked at him and sunk back into the tree. He knew why…

She was afraid he'd take her back to Orochimaru, he'd have his way with her and she'd be killed.

"Sakura…" He whispered. "Orochimaru's dead… I killed him" He outstretched his hand to touch her

cheek and with his thumb gently wiped away the tears.

Next he took off his t-shirt and wrapped it around her frail form, seeing as all her clothes were ripped and bloodstained.

"Sakura, Let me help you." He said again, this time in a firm tone.

Her eyes suddenly rolled back and she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

Chappie 2 done!! Tehe, soz it took so long.

_I'm sorry there will probably, most likely be no updates for any of my stories in April from the 3rd to about the 27th … Im on holiday…_

_hangs up the hat and walks out_

**I SO don't own Naruto…. And I despise theses disclaimer captions because they remind me of what I don't and never will **

have…

* * *

Plz review:D


	3. Chapter 3: Sharing Time, Part One

Chapter 3: Sharing Time, Part One.

Disclaimer… Don't own Naruto!!! Tehe!!!

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she instantly noticed that she wasn't in as much pain. Her emerald eyes moved down to her body and noticed that she was wrapped up in bandages and that a black short sleeved tee-shirt was covering her.

Whose black top was it?

A gasp escaped from her lips as a soft head pressed upon her shoulder. It was Sasuke. Her fingers moved gently up to touch his facial features, he was as handsome as she remembered but he had also matured a lot in the years.

Sasuke stirred and Sakura instantly pulled away, although she winced as she did which caused the Uchiha to wake up.

"Sakura… You shouldn't be awake… Go back to sleep…" He whispered groggily.

Tears instantly poured out of her eyes and down to the ground.

"Sakura… What's wrong?"

"Where's everyone? Everyone who was with me…. Where are they?" Her eyes looked up at him in fear… She partially knew the answer though…

"T-They died… You were the only one that I saw alive…"

"Oh god…" Tears rushed out of her eyes… Everyone was dead, "Sai, he's dead!"

Sasuke's burrows furrowed and he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach…

"Who's Sai?" He asked.

"A guy… He replaced you when you left with Orochimaru."

"Did you like him?"

She looked up at him with red eyes. "He was a friend, not the best but a friend… Anyways he was never my type…"

He somewhat settled down now that he knew he never lost Sakura to a guy called '_Sai'_

"Do you feel better?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Because we have to keep going." He answered and lifted his heavy body up of the cold, hard ground of the cave. "Can you walk?"

"Wait! Going where?" She asked. She struggled to get up and then when she finally did her knees buckled and she fell onto the ground, letting out a painful cry.

"Konoha," He said as he lifted Sakura's body onto his back and his dark eyes fixed on the now rising sun on the horizon.

* * *

Yes I know that's a freaking short chapter!! I can't help it!! I'm a one-shot writer hangs head shamefully…

I know I said that I wouldn't do any updates in April… We'll I lied… I can do AND will do updates until around the 9th approx, maybe before, maybe after… And that's good news for the INTERESTING readers! VEGGIE AND BULMS ARE IN FOR A HELL OF A RIDE!!

* * *

REVIEW MY FIC AND FILL UP MY INBOX SO MY MUM GETS ANGRY AND LETS ME HAVE MY OWN EMAIL!!! OK??! OK!!

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… I need to know something!! Is Konoha short for Konohagakure?? Yes I think it is!! Not my fault that I don't know these things, they cut the show off air just in between the one month of the Chunin exams! And thanks Vegamarie I did try to look at them on You tube, it's just that they kept freezing and I'm not a patient person! Lol… thanks anyway

* * *

REVIEW!! …Plz… xox!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing Time, Part II

_Chapter 4: Sharing Time II_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…_

* * *

Every step caused a slight jolt of pain through the cherry blossom girl's body, but it was nothing she couldn't handle… It was just that… She wasn't healing as fast as she thought she would have. It was late that afternoon and Sasuke had been walking, running, jumping and whatever came in-between all day and Sakura could have walked half the day, that is if her damn body would heal it's self quicker.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said, and she felt him instantly tense up.

"Yes…" He answered back after a little while.

"Have you killed Itachi yet?"

He hesitated before answering with a "I don't know, I think I did… I'm not sure..."

"Ok," She simply said.

"Why?" Sasuke partially turned his head around, so he could still see what was in front of him, and could also see Sakura's face.

"Because… Because, when you left, Kakashi and I were talking about Itachi… A-And he said that he believed that he never killed your family…" She felt Sasuke tense again.

"Kakashi's a fool." He said bitterly.

"Do you think so?" She said rather quietly, his sudden out burst scared the now frail girl and she hadn't meant to get him angry.

"Sorry Sakura… I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay…" She said quietly and then just sighed and rested her head on the back of his neck.

"Sakura… Are you still in pain?" He asked after a long silence.

"No… Not really." She said.

"Answer, not really isn't a very good answer… Yes or no,"

"A little bit… But I'm ok…" She snuggled into his neck more and yawned.

"A towns up ahead, we'll stop there for the night." He said as he heard her yawn. Sasuke heard a faint 'uh huh' from the young woman on his back and then jumped up into the tree's and ran across the treetops.

* * *

"Can I get a room?" Sasuke asked an elderly man at the front desk.

"Yes, tha-tha-tha----t should be f-f-f-fine… May I-I-I-I-I-I get y-your name s-sir?" Stuttered the senile old man, as he looked at the Uchiha and the Haruno he had on his back.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He said simply.

"A-A-And that pr-pretty young l-lady on-on your back, what's her n-name?" Sasuke looked back to find Sakura asleep, no wonder the last kilometre had been so quiet.

"Haruno, Sakura," If that man stuttered once more… Kami help him.

"V-Very well…." He handed Sasuke a key with his bony hand. "Your room is up the st-stairs, t-t-to the left, n-n-n-n-number 27"

"Thanks." Sasuke said and quickly rushed up the stairs before the old man could say anything else.

* * *

A large grumble woke Sakura up and her eyes fixed on the area surrounding her. She was in a hotel room, two beds; she had been placed on one of them, a coffee machine and a bathroom with a toilet and shower. The water was running in the bathroom, Sasuke was in the shower. She blushed at the first image that came into her mind.

The grumble was heard again and Sakura blushed, it was her stomach. She hadn't eaten in two days and it had taken its toll.

"Hungry?" A voice said from behind her which made her jump, which in time made her wince from the pain.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, and she almost fainted when she did. He was dripping wet; his hair clung to the back of his neck and on the side of his face. He was topless with water beads rolling down his chest, around his waist was a towel, which sat loosely on his hips and draped down to his knees.

"A-Are you going to put something on?" Sakura asked, looking at him up and down…

"I will… That is unless you don't want me to," He teased and smirked when a crimson blush spread across her face.

He made his way back into the bathroom and came back out with the same dark pants on. Sakura noticed that she still had his top, and took it off revealing her cuts and bruises although covered mostly in bandages. She fixed one of the bandages that were coming undone.

"Thanks for that Sasuke…" She said as she passed the top back to him. "About the bandages and all…"

"It's alright… They're your bandages anyways… I-" He was cut off when he reached for his t-shirt Sakura using her super-human strength pulled him in and embraced him.

It took a second but Sasuke wrapped his arms around the fragile cherry blossom crushing her body against his although being careful not to hurt her. They pulled away but he didn't release his hold on her and she moved her slender hands to his chest.

Emerald eyes looked at him and he felt as if he would drown in them. For too long the Uchiha had suppressed feelings for this girl and now they were coming out. He tipped his head and lent in closer, she instantly did the same. He brushed his lips over hers numerous times before capturing them in a solid kiss. She opened up her mouth when she felt Sasuke do the same. Her hands moved up to the back of his neck and intertwined themselves with his raven hair. He bit down on her lower lip teasingly before pulling away.

He heard her whimper in protest but he pushed it aside.

"I'm gunna go out and get some food, stay here and get some rest." He somewhat ordered her. He opened the cheap wood door and stepped out into the hallway.

Sakura smiled and her lips tingled as she sank into the hotel bed…. She had a good feeling he'd keep her safe from… _him…_

* * *

YES!! CHAPTER 4 A LOT LONGER! Thanks for all the reviews on this story! I'm so happy…

This could be the last chapter for me this April! I know I've said that since what chapter 2!? Lol but honestly, might be the last chapter… Were going on holiday, my grandparents are coming, My friends will be constantly texting me as they go to the Sydney show, whether one of my friends gets the beef jerky show bag she wanted, blah, blah, blah and I'm having a serious artwork block So not kewl…

KEEP REVIEWING AND HAPPY EASTER FOR TOMORROW! (EST) lol! Hope you get lotsa eggs… Hopefully made out of chocolate!

-xox Bra's Unrequited Romancexox


	5. Chapter 5:Midnight Nightmares

Chapter 5: Midnight

Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto never will!!

* * *

The wooden door of room 27 opened with a moan and Sasuke Uchiha stepped in with a paper bag full of food in his hands. He placed it down on a desk and looked over to Sakura who was comfortably sleeping on a small hotel bed.

Making his way over to her, he brushed his finger tips through her silky pink locks and noted that she unconsciously smiled.

"Sakura-Chan…" He whispered although didn't expect her to wake up, it was two in the morning for Kami's sake.

Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she sat upright propped up on her elbows. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun." She said groggily.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked putting his hand behind her back to support her tired body.

"Uh-huh… Yes please…"

Sasuke reached over to the paper bag and dragged it to her bed. He went through it roughly and pulled out random items that were edible and a few bottles of water. Sasuke offered a piece of fruit to Sakura and she quickly took it from him and bit down into it, letting taste rush through her mouth and the food down her throat.

Sasuke bit down on another piece of fruit slowly, offering Sakura food and water at random times before she was full.

"Hmmmm…" Sakura hummed laying back down on the bed with Sasuke sitting next to her finishing off his apple and throwing it in a bin close by.

"Sasuke…" She breathed.

He looked back at her. "What?"

"Are you really coming back to Konoha? With me?" She asked, her emerald eyes looking up at him.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Y-You know they might kill you." She choked out.

"I'll take the punishment of my actions," He said looking down at her, oh Kami she was about to cry.

"S-S-Sasuke, I don't want you to," She got up and hugged him tightly around the shoulders, burying her head on his shoulder. "I-If they kill you… They'll have to kill me too…" He could feel the salty tears on his shoulder and gathered the cherry blossom in his arms.

"Stop crying, get some rest… Were not leaving early in the morning, wake up when your ready." He said and wiped her droopy tear stained eyes before putting her in her bed and tossing the covers over lightly…

* * *

Okay- I just had to stop here for a second… So Sakura said that she'd die for Sasuke everybody gasps and Sasuke is practicing his mummy skills… What does he have in mind?! Dun Dun DUNNN!!! Lol nah can't write that stuff it's a T rated lol…

* * *

"Sakura…" A voice breathed in her ear.

"What, Whose there?!" She called out to no-one…

"Only me…" The snake voice came from behind, and she felt something warm on her delicate throat and breaths tickle her ear.

"No! Go away! SASUKE!" She yelled for the Uchiha to come and save her.

"He's not coming… It's just you 'n' me Sakura… I think you owe me something and I want it now…" He whispered in her ear and she felt a kunai at her neck.

"Please don't…" She looked at his shadowed face; all she could see was his piercing red eyes.

"Don't worry, love. It won't be as bad as your friends… They had long and painful deaths and yours will be I guess short, but still painful…" She could almost hear him smirk and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

But it didn't.

Her gaze re-opened only to be instantly closed…

It was Sai… His bloody body was on the ground with kunai's sticking out everywhere. She heard him take his final breath and then nothing…

"Stop it!" She yelled tears poring out of her eyes.

"I'll make it stop, if you give me what I want…" The snake voice said from behind again.

"W-What do you want?" She asked, shaken.

The kunai was pressed against her neck again. She felt it dig in and blood trickle down her chest.

Sakura heard him chuckle as he ran his tongue against her neck.

"Don't!" She protested and tried to pull away. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and cried out in agony. She looked to see fangs had sunk into the base of her neck and a curse mark like Sasuke's had appeared.

"No-No…Please… Sasuke help…" Was all she could muster before she felt the life slip out of her…

"Don't worry Sakura," He lent down to her dieing form and touched her cheek. "We'll see each other soon… I'm coming for you now actually and there's nothing your precious little Sasuke-kun can do about it…"

Sakura jolted up in her bed tears streaming out of her eyes, the dark empty room was filled with sobs as Sakura moved over to the bed of the Uchiha and layed next to him for comfort, trying to suppress the sobs shaking her body. His rhythmic breathing calmed her and he rolled over to face her in his sleep. She carefully intertwined her fingers in his hair and rested her head on his chest.

Sakura tensed as she felt his strong arms come around her body and his head bury itself in her hair taking in her scent.

"What happened?" He whispered through her hair. She looked up at his dark eyes shining in the small amount of moonlight shining through and started to sob uncontrollably.

"H-H-He made me watch… He made me watch Sai die again… And then he said that I would die… A-And he's coming for me, Sasuke… He wants to kill me… He's not dead… He's not dead…" Sakura murmured in his chest.

"Who- Who wants to kill you, whose not dead?" His grip tightened on Sakura as she continued to cry.

"O-O-O-O-Orochimaru… He wants to kill me…" Sakura sobbed for a little while after before falling asleep.

Sasuke touched the mark on his neck; to say he was pissed off was an understatement…

--------------------------------

Oh! Oh! What's gunna happen? THANKS LARSHA U MADE ME UPDATE! Why does Orochimaru want to kill Sakura? And why is he still alive? And why is Sasuke pissed off? And why am I still asking rhetorical questions? The answer to the last one is EASTER…. CHOCOLATE!!!!

* * *

-Cya's xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox 


	6. Chapter 6:Comin' Home

Chapter 6: Comin' Home

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto…

* * *

With a heavy breath he inhaled a heavenly sent of strawberry perfume emitting from the small hotel room. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly to see Sakura's slender body shadow on the wall. 

He moved the clock roughly over to face him. 9:43 am, it read and he moved and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sakura?" He said wearily rubbing his eyes stepping into the bathroom.

"Yeah," She replied cheerily. She had had her shower and looked half decent in her ripped clothes and was now combing her bubblegum coloured hair. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Feel better?" He murmured into the base of her neck.

"Yeah, I healed a lot faster once I had something to eat." She said leaning back into his embrace, he suddenly let go and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her stunned.

* * *

"Here," he returned as quickly as he went out. He handed her a folded black piece of cloth and as she unfolded it, she gasped.

It was a cotton black dress, like she normally wore, except that it was a tad shorter at the bottom and had longer sleeves that came down to around her elbows. It had white lining and had circles on the sleeves and a straight line around the bottom and around the medium cut neck. It also had short white pants that were to be worn under it to compete the set.

"Wow… Sasuke thank you so much, it beats having to wear ripped clothes and bandages." She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked as she tried to pull away and noticed she couldn't.

"Do you mind Sasuke?" She asked almost teasingly as her hands went behind his head.

"Not at all…" He smirked as he loosened the grip he had on her body to only touching her hips as their lips brushed against each other rhythmically.

"I don't think they'll kill you Sasuke..." She breathed in between kisses.

"Why… Why don't you think they'll kill me?" He whispered back.

"Because," She said as she kissed him again "I won't let them…"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I have my links…" She smirked before pulling away. He tenderly bit her nose and then let his arms on her hips fall. He walked out of the bathroom and flicked the switch on the coffee machine and it poured out gooey brown liquid.

* * *

"How long til Konoha?" Sakura asked as they walked down the dry dirt road. 

"Another three hours." He said, his stomach clenching in fear with every step they took.

Sakura saw the worried look on his face and grabbed onto his hand. "Don't worry Sasuke, They won't touch you, I won't let them."

He looked up at her in disbelief. "How do you know? How do you know that I won't get ten feet in the gates without being attacked?"

"I don't… But I know if you survive that… They won't kill you."

"That's really helpful, if I survive getting attacked full on and get captured and somehow not die then I'll have a pretty good chance of surviving… How? How do you know?"

"Well, you see!" She said happily nudging the Uchiha. "I'm Tusnade-sama's apprentice… and-and Naruto-kun… He became Hokage…"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh hell! Dobe!? He's Hokage!?! How desperate is Konoha?!" Sasuke started to chuckle, until it became a laugh. He intertwined his fingers with Sakura's they continued there trek

* * *

"Are you ready?" She said squeezing his hand. 

"Yeah…" He breathed as he looked at the gates and they both walked through.

Sasuke was pinned down with weapons and Sakura ripped off before he even got past the gates. He felt the sharp objects in his neck and back and a horrible pain in his right arm, maybe it was broken, he'd hit the ground pretty hard. He looked over to Sakura who was struggling to look at him with all the ANBU members crowding around her trying to restrain her from getting to the criminal.

"Don't hurt him please…" He heard her say, and closed his eyes in the dirt as he was fitted with heavy chakra blocking ankle and hand cuffs and hauled off to a cell. Sakura on the other hand was pushed towards the hospital.

* * *

Ok- just for you larsha, UchihaSasukeluva4eva, kirei Na yukki and oO Yasu Yukiko Oo I have done a double update! Seeing as Chappie 6 went for what 9 pages?! It was just too long by my standards and decided to cut it around half way and split it into 2 chapters, hopefully it doesn't keep you in suspense for the next two weeks!! Lol!! 

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox-

P.S. --- I'm really sorry all my 'Interesting' readers, I hate the new chapter and have been trying REALLY hard to write another one… but nothings coming…

PLZ REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7:He Wants Her Because?

Chapter 7: He wants her… Because…

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto… 

* * *

"Tusnade-sama, Sakura has been found at the gates with S-Sasuke Uchiha and is now in the recovery ward." Said a short, frail, geeky looking apprentice nurse.

"Okay…" She said as she got up from her office chair. Sakura had been missing from Konoha for a week and assumed dead… Now seeing she was back created questions and with who she came back with made more questions.

She walked into the Recovery ward to see the cherry blossom hooked up to a drip and her emerald eyes staring out to space. Pulling up a chair next to the bed Sakura looked at the blonde haired woman.

"How'd you get back?" She asked.

"Sasuke." She answered back simply.

"Are you in any pain, Sakura-Chan?"

"No,"

"Did he hurt you?"

Sakura went wide eyed at what her sensei had just said and then looked away. "No of course not, he-he saved me…"

"I see…" She said and sighed. "Sakura?"

She looked back at Tusnade. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something and I need to get the honest truth about it…"

"Of course," she said back, tucking her cherry blossom hair behind her ear.

"Did you," She eyed her apprentice. "Get up to anything?"

Sakura almost fainted. "OF COURSE NOT!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

Tusnade smirked. "Did you kiss him?"

"Yeah…"

"Was he good?"

Sakura fell over anime style.

* * *

He touched the cold bars of the cell and his attention wavered to the door open and a person in a large robe come through the door, he had a long hat on so his face was unseeable.

"You have been judged…" the person boomed. "Your sentence has been decided… You are to die at dawn."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Nah just kiddin', hey Sasuke!" The hat lifted up to see a very cheeky Naruto grinning at the prisoner.

"Don't kid around like that dobe!" He yelled and tried to take a swipe at him, able to grab his collar.

"Whoa…. Easy there Sasuke!" He yelled as he got away from Sasuke's grip.

"Naruto, don't be a loser all your life, I need to tell you something! Something important about Sakura…" He said, his eyes were serious.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S PREGANT ISN'T SHE?! You sly little dog yo- OWW!!" Naruto covered his head in pain and sniffed when a lump the size of his head appeared.

"Naruto this is serious!!" He yelled too loudly and numerous guards came in to protect their beloved Hokage from the mad-man in the cell.

"No- No guys don't worry," Naruto pushed them out of the room, "Sasuke just gets a little excited sometimes."

Once everyone was gone Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "Okay," He said. "No more fooling around, obviously there is something wrong, so being the Hokage I must give you my absolute attention and will take action towards the problem."

Sasuke lent against the bars. "It's about Sakura; she-she said someone wants to kill her…"

Naruto's eyes widened, he obviously didn't know about this…

"She told me… That Orochimaru wants to kill her..."

"Wait… Wasn't Orochimaru after you?" He said, struggling to soak in what Sasuke had said.

"Yeah… But know for some reason he wants Sakura… I don't know why…"

Naruto frowned. "I think I know why…" Naruto unlocked the Uchiha's cell and he stepped out. "Come on, were gunna go see her."

* * *

He received horrible looks as he walked next to Naruto AKA Hokage. Finally they came to a white hospital and stepped into the bright white building.

Sakura looked up when two people came into her room. "Sasuke-kun," She breathed when she saw his face. Sasuke rushed over to her bedside next to Sakura, and Naruto looked at Tusnade.

"Tusnade-sama… Can I speak to you, in private?" Naruto said to the blonde woman next to Sakura's bed looking at the couple before her.

"Yeah, sure Hokage-sama." Tusnade got up and walked out of the room with Naruto.

"What is it Hokage-sama? What's wrong?" She asked once they were out of hearing range.

Naruto looked at her seriously. "Sasuke said, that Sakura told him that …. Orochimaru wants her dead… And I think I know why…"

Tusnade's eyes widened as it suddenly clicked, "He wants her blood… For the potion she created, Oh Kami! Hokage-sama what are we going to do?!"

He looked at her sternly. "I'm going to get Kakashi to protect her, and I'm putting the village on alert…" He looked over to Sasuke sitting on the bed next to Sakura. "And I'm putting Sasuke on twenty-four hour protection, with Kakashi."

Tusnade nodded and smirked. _'Such a softie, I bet he didn't even want to put Kakashi on with Sasuke.'_

* * *

There we go the second chapter of my split. If you get REALLY bored and need more Sasuke X Sakura, look in my profile, there's heaps in there along with some NaruXHina.

Thanks and keep reviewing, I just hit the 50 mark and hope to get 100!

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing SasukeKun can do

Chapter 8: Nothing Your Precious Little Sasuke-Kun Can Do About It.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto… 

* * *

"Are you sure," Tusnade looked over to Sasuke and Sakura in the room behind her with worry over her face.

"Yes, I still trust Sasuke, and if worst comes to worst I have faith that Kakashi will take him down if he's still with Orochimaru," The now Hokage said confidently. "I'll be talking to him before he even sets foot in her house before anyway."

"Okay, I'm going back to the couple inside before they get up to anything," Tusnade turned around to go back inside and picked up Sakura's board. Sasuke retreated back into the corner.

"Okay Sakura-Chan, You seem fine, Are you hungry at all or thirsty?"

Sakura shook her head in a 'no' direction. "Can I go?"

Tusnade looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah, sure and stay at home for a few days, you've had a tough time there's not much to do here anyway," Tusnade said and smiled. Sakura looked at the Uchiha in the corner, her eyes stricken with worry.

"Um, Sasuke could you come here for a moment," Naruto said and ushered his rival towards him.

Sasuke lifted his body off the wall coolly and walked outside to meet Naruto.

"What do you want? Are you planning my execution?" Sasuke said mocking the Hokage for the first thing he said to the Uchiha.

"Of course not Sasuke, You cut me deep," Naruto placed his hand on his chest and looked at his rival with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. I want you to stay with Sakura at least until we get this sorted out. So I'm willing to bend a few rules which the old bags are going to kill me for, but I will let you stay with Sakura under my watch… Unfortunately I can't be watching you seeing as I have meetings to attend and Hokage-ish business to attend to,"

"Like asking Hinata to marry you," Sasuke butted in.

"Eh-Eh-Eh… Who told you that? Anyways, Yes, I am… Sometime, anyway seeing as I have so much on Kakashi is going to take my place. This means he will also be protecting Sakura-Chan along with you, got it?"

"Got it, Can I go now?" Sasuke said and tried to turn around but he was turned back around.

"Wait," Naruto held his hand up,

"...You have to pinky swear,"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, Dobe you are so immature!"

* * *

His snake eyes looked at the three people inside the house. One had spiky silver hair and was reading it seemed.

'Kakashi…' He thought and studied the second

He knew this one, all too well… Dark eyes with raven hair, a dark tank top and heavy jeans.

'Sasuke…'

A smirk twisted on his lips and he licked his lips sickly as he laid eyes on the woman next to Sasuke, Flowing pink hair, shapely figure and a bubbly aura.

'Sakura…'

He looked back at Sasuke and Kakashi, obviously she'd told someone about the dream and the Hokage had put body guards on her. How Sasuke was one he'd never know and whether it was because of the potion or the fear that an S-class criminal was after her that she had body guards, he would also never know.

But the young cherry blossom was a smart girl, smart enough to make that potion, smart enough to figure out that's what he was after and smart enough that if he ever got his hands on her he would kill her without hesitation.

His body moved stealthily over into a nearby tree and he saw the copy-cat ninja's head look up.

* * *

"What's wrong Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura over to her sensei from the TV.

"I thought I sensed a presence…" He said and looked around a listened. Sakura muted the TV to see if she could as well.

"I can sense a little one, probably just a cat or something… I'll go and look," Sasuke said and got up out of his spot and walked to the door. "Don't come out at all Sakura, even if I die," He said back to the woman on the lounge.

The mahogany door of Sakura's three bed roomed house creaked and the Uchiha stepped outside. Sasuke walked quietly over to where the presence sense was stronger and looked around only to instantly clutch his chest. He saw the sharp kunai stab his chest and he fell down to the ground unconscious.

Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows partly and sighed, too bad for the Uchiha, he didn't even put up a fight.

The snake felt something cut into his neck and he turned his head around un-naturally and smirked at the person behind him.

"I knew you would put up more of a fight than that Sasuke, I trained you too well to end up like that," Orochimaru looked down just to see a log.

The blade pressed against Orochimaru's neck and blood trickled down his neck and Sasuke lowered his lips down to his ear.

"You , stay away from Sakura," He growled.

"And what will you do if I don't?" The snake touched a kunai in his pocket.

"What I'm going to do right now…" Sasuke gripped the kunai in his sweaty palms and pressed it further into his neck.

"Oh Sasuke, please I thought I taught you better than that…" Orochimaru span around and thrusted his own blade into Sasuke's side. The Uchiha doubled over in pain as the blade dripped with crimson liquid.

"I'll be back, and when I am, she will die, I_ will_ get what I want," He whispered and disappeared. Sasuke plummeted to the ground and cried in agony when his body hit the dewy grass.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried from the inside and rushed outside.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled after his student and grabbed her by the arm.

"Sasuke!" She wined but was pulled back.

"Stay next to me Sakura," Kakashi said as he opened the door revealing a crisp night. The woman stayed by her sensei's side as she looked for the Uchiha.

"There he is," Kakashi walked over to the bleeding man sprawled out on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?" She asked wiping blood from his lip, salty tears fell on his bloody face.

"Sakura! Get inside! Now, Orochimaru…" He trailed off as his eyes closed and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Come on, Inside Sakura now," Kakashi ordered and picked up Sasuke.

* * *

'_See my Sakura-Chan…'_ A voice crept up Sakura's neck and made her shiver _'Not even your precious Sasuke-Kun can save you… There's nothing anybody can do to save you now, as much as they try…'_

Her slender fingers moved over his face and made him calm down in his sleep. She sighed and kissed his warm lips gently then caressed his cheek softly. Sakura moved a bit of stray hair from his face and laid next to the injured Sasuke. She nuzzled his bare neck and drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi eyed his two students from the lounge room and took another spoonful of yogurt.

He pondered in his thoughts about random things such as Sasuke and Sakura, Orochimaru, His next mission, how he was ever going to get another magazine if he had to protect Sakura twenty-four/ seven before he too fell asleep.

Through the night a slight mumble could be heard by the sharpest of hearing…

'_My precious Sasuke-kun will save me…'_

* * *

Tehe! I'm starting to really like this! This is now officially one of my fave chapters after Chapter four, the first kiss! Tehe! I did this on holidays on my dad's laptop so I didn't do anything on holidays for you blokes out there!!

Please Review, and I like long and short chapters, I think a combination of the two is good as long as the short ones aren't like drabbles and the long ones aren't a saga.

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox

REVIEW PLZ!

AND YES I'M GETTING MY OWN EMAIL!! IM SO HAPPY!!


	9. Chapter 9: Explain Now!

Chapter 9: When I was sixteen…

Disclaimer: For the what Ninth time?! I don't own Naruto…

* * *

Sasuke woke on a soft mattress…not where he fell asleep. His raven eyes looked over to the young woman sleeping next to him. He breathed in and smelt her sweet scent, this was her room, and this was her bed.

He rolled over slowly careful to not disturb the small wound that was still on his side. Sakura was peacefully sleeping on her side, one of her hands has tucked under her body while the other was on his side, slipping slowly off where his wound was. She must have healed most of it while he was unconscious.

He tucked a stray piece of silky pink hair behind her ear and recoiled when she started to move.

"Hmmm… Sasuke-kun… Feel better?" The cheery-blossom said half a sleep.

"Yeah, go back to sleep Sakura," She nodded and buried her head in his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her body and closed his raven eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

"Are you two getting up…?" Kakashi trailed off when he saw the couple asleep in each others arms. "Okay…" The silver haired ninja walked away quickly.

* * *

"I don't care; your getting that looked at Sasuke. And I need some groceries because _someone _ate all my yogurt and I've run out of shampoo and tomatoes." Sakura stood with hands on her hips in front of the protesting Uchiha, giving dirty looks to the yogurt eating man next to him.

"Fine… Hurry up lets go then…" Sasuke grumbled as Sakura grabbed her black bag and all three of them walked out the door.

* * *

'_Sasuke… You better be ready…'_ A breeze swirled around Sasuke's ankles and he suddenly felt uneasy.

Kakashi caught Sasuke change immediately and he confirmed it when he moved up to walk next to Sakura instead of closely trailing.

"Sasuke is there something wrong?" The cherry-blossom looked at the man next to her, who was obviously uncomfortable.

"Nothing… Can we hurry this up a bit?"

"Okay but first we're stopping at the hospital you need to get that wound checked, it's still not healed."

"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei what are you guys doing here?" Naruto looked over from his talk with Tusnade.

"Naruto don't you have an office to be at? You don't need to be at the hospital all day," Sakura said walking up to the pair.

"Yeah I know, but I love the smell of hospitals… It smells so-so-so"

"Disinfectitally?" Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Everybody rolled their eyes except for the dim-witted Hokage who was still breathing in and out madly.

"Anyways… Sasuke had a bit of an encounter with Orochimaru last night," Sakura said and Naruto stopped inhaling and exhaling and looked serious again.

"I got stabbed," Sasuke summed it up in three words.

"Could you have a look Tusnade-sama?" Sakura asked the blonde, big breasted woman.

"Yeah okay, let me have a look Sasuke," Tusnade ushered the Uchiha to a bed to sit and he took off his t-shirt.

"Hmm… Yeah good job Sakura, you managed to heal it so it wouldn't get infected, nothing I wouldn't expect from you. Was it a rusty blade Sasuke?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah probably… I couldn't really tell,"

"Okay, I'll put some antiseptic and dress it, then give you a shot for tetanus," Naruto smirked and mouthed '_needle, sucked in'_ and chuckled.

"I'll get the needle if you want Tusnade," Sakura said.

"Okay, that would be great, Could you give it to him too Sakura? I feel a heap of patients coming in," Tusnade said as she clipped the cream bandages together.

"Yeah sure," Sakura went off down the hallway and was back as quickly as she went with plastic gloves on and a sharp needle on a tray.

"See Sasuke not that bad…" Sakura said as she wiped his skin on his arm. Sasuke looked at his sensei who was too busy talking with the Dobe. Tusnade had left for a moment to tend to other patients; this would be a perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Sakura, w-what's this about a potion, is it why Orochimaru is coming after you?" He said, not wanting to confirm the worst.

_Flashback…_

"See Sasuke, this potion, it incredible!" Orochimaru hissed at the sixteen year old boy.

"What does it do?" He asked, "I don't think it's worth it,"

"It's worth it Sasuke," Kabuto joined the conversation, "But it's extremely hard to get, seeing as the location is kind of ironic…"

Sasuke's brow rose in interest, "I'll ask again, what it does. What the hell is so great about it?"

"It gives a person complete control of another persons chakra can open up chakra you can only imagine having, but- there's a but- It's only used for medical purposes and is heavily guarded in the Hokage's office, Also to use the potion you need the blood of it's creator to react with a chemical in it, it's a complicated process but it's worth it," Kabuto explained leaning against a solid sandstone wall.

_End Flashback…_

"Yeah… I know what he wants; he's wanted it for years but is only going into action now. Um- when I was sixteen I witnessed a chakra blockage death in the heart; Tusnade told me it was unfixable and that there was nothing they could have done. And then the next day a Huuga came in with organ failure, she died too, Tusnade told me later that it was the same case as before that they couldn't get the chakra flowing again. Of course the Huuga was a bit different, but the statistics where still the same… So I made a potion, it gives me the ability to control the Chakra of another person who can't, I can unblock passages and save lives, it is a great potion. Unfortunately if it gets into the wrong hands then well…" She sighed as the needle let go of its liquids in Sasuke's blood stream.

"You need your blood to activate it, don't you?"

Sakura looked up shocked, "Um-yeah, I have this special thing in my blood and it reacts with a chemical in the potion, the main key to it, so I can control the Chakra." Sakura pulled the needle out of his skin and placed a circle band-aid over the wound.

"Okay, that should do it Sasuke, come on we better get to the shop before the old prune that runs it decides to close it on me," She took off the plastic gloves off her hands and quickly kissed the Uchiha on the lips.

"Wait Sakura, W-Would it… you know be okay if I slept in your room, like not on your bed- With you! Just on the floor or something, to guard you against all the people that want to kill you for the …" Sasuke stopped his rambling when he felt a finger on his lips.

"Yes, you can," She saw the strong crimson blush on his face and kissed him again on the lips, but when she tried pulled away she found that his strong arms were locked around her waist. He kissed her passionately and stood up, pushing her body against his. Her fingers ran up his neck instinctively and she didn't care who was in the room at that time.

"Um… Sakura… Do you think you could do that like in-"

"GET A ROOM!!" Naruto yelled at his two team-mates before him, making his sensei put his head in his hands.

"Naruto… whatever rank you are in the village you are still a complete idiot…" Kakashi sighed as everybody in the hospital looked at the couple, who had tomatoes for heads.

* * *

There we go! Done! Finally now that that's out of the way I can get on with the story, still doing this on dad's laptop. I'm going to bed Bi!!!

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox

Please Review…. :D

-Okay, seeing as I haven't updated for all you people in soooo long (I updated yesterday) just to let you all know that I have written up to chapter 13 and they're all on the computer so hopefully I'll be able to update quickly, if my time allows me of course, I have so much to catch up on its not funny, lol!


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Guest

Chapter Nine: An unexpected guest and confrontation, Good or Bad?

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Kakashi get out of my fridge!" The cherry blossom yelled from her garden where she was picking flowers. Sasuke wasn't too far away, swinging on her large swinging bench only a few metres away.

"What do you think, Ino said that soft blues and pinks look good together but do you think a soft yellow would too?" Sakura asked looking at the carnation of flowers in her hand.

"I think that I'm not the type of person that can give flower opinions," Sasuke closed his eyes to bask under the sun, still keeping track of the woman close to him.

* * *

"Damn Sakura, I knew agreeing to watch her was a bad idea," His one revealed eye looked around the room and he sighed out of boredom. He flicked through Sakura's to see if any of it appealed to him.

'_Hmm… Lame, girly, got it, got it, Yoga music, this one will do,'_ Kakashi took out an album with dark text and a picture of some animal printed on the cover and chucked it in the stereo.

The ninja suddenly felt a presence and shot up, grabbing a kunai.

* * *

The Uchiha watched the woman in the garden curiously. She was humming a melodious tune and would often smile as if she was re visiting memories. Sometimes she'd look up and him and he would smile at her pretty face. She hadn't looked better, beautiful, happy and full of energy.

Her emerald eyes looked at him again and smiled, she looked so much better than she had only six days ago. When she was bloody and broken… He would kill that snake for what he did to her.

Sasuke was caught up in his thoughts about the petal goddess in front of him he didn't notice anybody come in from the side gate.

"H- Help," A voice moaned and spluttered out blood.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and crushed her into his body as they both looked at the person in front of them.

"Kakashi! Get out here!" Sasuke yelled and the copy-cat ninja came running out.

"Sasuke-kun let go, he needs help!" Sakura protested against the man holding her close.

"No Sakura," He said back and she looked at the bloody man in front of her. He had long raven hair like Sasuke's, he was tall with long dark clothes on and he was maybe twenty five. The man had piercing red blood shot eyes with scars in the corner and also had what looked like a fresh scar on his jaw.

"Please Sasuke-kun, he's going to die," Sakura pleaded again when she looked at all the blood that was spilling on her pavement.

"Let the bastard die, He should be dead anyway," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Sasuke…" The man coughed out and slumped on the ground.

"Itachi, is that you?" Kakashi moved closer to the body and leant down.

"I won't kill her… Please Sasuke… I won't kill her…" Kakashi lifted Itachi's body up and looked at the man that had his brother's only chance for survival in his arms.

"Yes you will as soon as you have enough strength you'll kill her, just like you killed my entire family," Sakura noted that he said _my entire family_.

"I-I didn't kill our family… Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I saw you with my own eyes, I saw you kill mother and father,"

Itachi looked up at his brother with red eyes, "Don't always believe what you see Sasuke," He said before his eyes rolled back and he blacked out.

"Please Sasuke-kun, I'll be careful," Sakura said to the Uchiha who was deep in thought. His arms tightened around her body.

"If I let you, you aren't to be out of my sight… Okay?" Sasuke looked at his unconscious brother and then down at Sakura.

"Okay, please," He loosened his hold on her slightly before he finally let go…

"He should be fine in a few days," Sakura said after four long hours of healing the unexpected guest. She looked over at Sasuke who had his head in his hands and looked pissed off.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked putting a hand on his back, instantly feeling him tense.

"No," He said simply. Kakashi saw his queue and left the room.

"Wanna talk about it?" She sat next to him and tried to look under his bangs.

"Not really,"

"Sure?"

"No,"

Sakura giggled and took hold of Sasuke's hand. "Come on," She led Sasuke out into the garden and sat on the swinging chair.

"Now, do you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know what to think anymore, I thought for all this time that Itachi killed everyone but he says he didn't,"

"Oh, I see Sasuke, well didn't you fight him before you found me, what did he say then,"

Sasuke sighed, "He kept saying that he didn't but I didn't listen to him, he didn't try to fight against me. I thought he was being his self… But…"

"But, maybe he was telling the truth,"

Sasuke eyed Sakura and she smiled. "I don't want you getting to close to him Sakura, he still could kill you and the Itachi I knew kills people in a heartbeat."

"I know, don't worry I'll be careful, your such a worrier Sasuke-kun,"

* * *

Chapter ten done, Tehe!! Hey, English teacher, this is the story you should be reading, I love this story! Tehe! As for Interesting… Well that's another story…

Review and tell me what you think!!

-xox Bra xox


	11. Chapter 11:A Whisper at Night… Part I

Chapter 11: A Whisper at Night… Part I

Disclaimer- DUN DUN DUN DUN!! I LOVE THIS SONG!! does the head bang with mop Tehe thanks Brian, you'll always be my friend man , looks at computer Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto!!! I'm not making any money out of this story and… and… HEAD BANG!! WHOOO!!!

* * *

"In the morning, we have to go to the hospital," Sakura scribbled notes on a piece of paper.

"Again?!" The men wined in unison.

"Yes again, I need Tusnade to check Itachi," Sasuke grumbled, "And I've run out of bandages and antiseptic and I actually need to ring up Naruto and tell him about this _incident_," Sakura glanced up at the clock high on the wall, "Eight-thirty, he'd be at home,"

She picked up the cordless phone from its holder and pressed random buttons then held the small contraption up to her ear.

Kakashi's mask stretched into a yawn, "Well Sasuke I'm going to bed, you can stay up with Sakura… Don't get up to anything 'cause I will know," He warned both his students and received a death look from Sasuke and a crimson blush from Sakura.

"Yes Hello, Oh Hinata, Hi its Sakura, How are you?" Sasuke heard the woman in front of him say; it was obviously Hinata, not the Dobe.

"Oh I'm fine, Yes, Yes, No I haven't, Yeah Kakashi's eaten all my yogurt you were right he does eat the stuff like Naruto eats Ramen," Sakura giggled and slouched down on the couch next to Sasuke who wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, making it easier for him to hear the conversation.

"Okay, Hey Hinata is Naruto there? He is great, Okay talk to you later, bye!" There was silence before Sasuke heard a 'Hello Sakura-Chan how are you? And I'm pleased to say that I didn't go to the hospital today!'

"Yes that's great Naruto, congrats. But we have a little situation here… Well maybe it's best if you came over for a second. Yes Hinata can come," Sakura sighed and Sasuke smirked and mouthed '_One tracked mind_'.

* * *

A knock echoed through the Haruno's house and she answered it quickly.

"Naruto-kun… Y-You shouldn't knock that loud people might be asleep," Hinata said and apologized for her boyfriend's actions.

"Yeah, Kakashi's gone to bed already," Sakura said.

"He's getting old; he can't stay up past eight-thirty these days." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what is it Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked being all serious and mature again.

"Well…" Sakura started and Sasuke grumbled. "We were out in my garden this afternoon and had an unexpected guest… Follow me," Sakura led the Hokage and his girlfriend to a room on the other side of the house. She opened the door quietly and sneaked in, Naruto followed leaving a freaked out Hinata and a pissed off Sasuke behind.

"Is… That… Itachi?" Naruto asked squinting through the darkness; he was alive but was out to it.

"Yeah," Sakura said to the Hokage, "Sasuke isn't very happy,"

"I can see why, so what's he got?"

"Several torn muscles, a broken collarbone, cracked ribs and internal bleeding, But I managed to fix everything except the cracked ribs… Better to keep on the safe side." Sakura sighed with her hands on her hips, "He's doped out and shouldn't be awake til morning and then I'm gunna call up Tusnade to take a look,"

"I don't think you wanna take him to the hospital, Sakura… It might make people… Uncomfortable… So how strict is Sasuke now?"

"Won't let me out of his sight,"

Naruto chuckled and walked out of the room to his girlfriend, who didn't even want to know what was in there. He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at the Uchiha.

"Have fun family bonding Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back at his rival and said his goodbyes to his female team-mate.

* * *

'_Dammit… You sly pathetic thing… You should be dead… No matter I'll fix that…'_ Orochimaru smirked as he held the rusty blade to the sleeping older Uchiha sibling. He pressed down and smiled when a drop of blood trickled out…

* * *

"Sasuke, get off!" Sakura yelled playfully.

"Now this is my bed," Sasuke flopped on the double bed. "And this is your bed," He patted the mattress next to the luscious bed.

"Get lost," She said and jumped on the Uchiha on her bed. He caught her easily and chucked the cherry blossom onto the mattress on the floor.

"Goodnight… I love you," He said smiling playfully, kissed her on the forehead and rolled over.

"Augh!" Sakura yelled in frusration, soon enough she gave in and laid down on the mattress. Her eyes opened to a dark room and found that Sasuke wasn't asleep. He was looking down at her, his dark eyes shining.

Sakura smiled and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down, making him loose his balance and fall on top of her.

"Fine, are you happy? I'm on my bed now…"

'Yes, I am happy,"

"Good," Sasuke could tell what she wanted to and he was only happy to comply. He lowered his lips and brushed them over hers. Her hands caressed his back and he kissed her fully on the lips.

Sasuke bolted up looking around the room, frightening Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… What's wrong?" She said as she looked around the room.

"Dammit, someone's here and I was too caught up to notice it… Come on, stay next to me…" He lifted himself up off Sakura and she was quickly by his side.

He followed the presence and it led him to the room he dreaded, Sakura opened up the door and instantly grabbed a kunai. She looked at the bleeding body on the side of the room and her eyes caught a light and anger surged through her body. "What did you do to him?!" She yelled.

"I just finished a job…" The snake man chuckled. She looked over at Itachi and saw his chest moving up and down slowly, he was still alive… If she could just get to him…

* * *

This one was a bit shorter because if I continued with it, it would be LONG… So I'm doing what I done with chapter 6 & 7, making it into parts, so there's part I as you just read and Part II that will be updated whenever. And yes I know that there's no phones in Naruto... 


	12. Chapter 12:A Whisper At Night Part II

Chapter 12- Whisper in the Night- Part II

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

_He was still alive, if only she could get to him._

* * *

Sasuke saw the look in Sakura's eyes and decided that he'd have to take on Orochimaru alone.

"Alright," Sasuke gripped the kunai, "Lets go,"

"Hold on Sasuke… Always one to jump the gun," Sasuke looked to his side and saw his sensei.

"About time, you're not a heavy sleeper my foot,"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke bluntly, "Do you really think I could get to sleep with the noise you two make?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved his attention back to Orochimaru who was… gone.

"Sakura, stay next to me!" Sasuke said to the woman who was already healing the neck wound on Itachi. "Uh, hell to it," Sasuke moved over to Sakura so she could continue healing. Kakashi stayed where he was and Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Still no sign of the snake demon… Sasuke couldn't feel his presence anymore… Maybe he was gone, knowing that he had finished the job on Itachi.

"Uh," Sasuke looked behind him just in time to see Sakura's body hit the ground and cough out blood before blacking out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and was about to pick her up when he felt his presence again.

"Good," Orochimaru whispered. He looked at the two ninja's in front of him and saw the looks on their faces, Sasuke was pissed off beyond reason and Kakashi was pretty much the same.

"I thought I told you four years ago that you weren't to touch her… We made a deal, you never told me she made the potion," Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with pure hatred in his eyes.

"There's some things that little boys like you don't need to know…" Orochimaru said back giving him a snaky smile

"We made a deal, even before I left you weren't to touch her," Kakashi stood back slightly and listened to the conversation going on.

"I had my fingers crossed…" Orochimaru smirked before breaking down into pieces. "You won't be able to protect her Sasuke, you know that… Look at Sakura 'nd you were standing right in front of her…" Were his words before the wind took him out the window.

* * *

"…Sasuke?" The cherry-blossom croaked propping herself up on her elbow weakly. "My head hurts,"

"Okay, come on I'll put you back to bed," Sasuke sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Exactly where I'm going," The silver haired Jonin said before exiting the room.

"N-No, I need to stay here… I-Itachi's wound isn't healed yet," She said quietly as Sasuke picked her up.

"Fine…" Sasuke gave in, and pulled up a seat next to the bed and pulled a tired and injured Sakura onto his lap. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and lent back on his body closing her eyes for a second. "Go to sleep, I'm not going to tonight," He said noticing that her eyes close and her body relax.

"I can't Sasuke… He'll die if I don't,"

"…No loss…"

"Don't be mean, he didn't ask for this to happen tonight…"

"You don't know that…"

* * *

"Finally," Sasuke saw the first beams of light creep through the window and rested his head on the cushion on the end of the chair. Sakura was asleep peacefully after staying up till three a.m. to heal Itachi.

"So… Tired… Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke looked out the door for signs that the older ninja was awake, so he might have a chance to go to sleep.

To no such luck.

The cream room was lit up fully now, but the heavy dark curtains stopped most of the light getting through. Sakura moved in his arms and let out an exhausted sigh next to his ear. Sasuke looked out the door again, still no Kakashi…

His gaze turned back to his _brother _on the blood-stained bed next to them, he should be waking up soon, '_great…'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and lent back on the cushion again, he was tired, his brother would wake up soon, Kakashi was no where to be seen, Sakura was slipping down making it hard to keep her on his lap and what was worse his butt was so numb it hurt…

"Uh," A cough was heard and Sasuke bolted up disturbing Sakura who groaned and hit him in the stomach half asleep.

No, Itachi couldn't wake up yet! It wasn't even seven-thirty! He looked at the scared man in front of him who was groaning and scrunching up his face in agony.

"Sasuke? You're still up? Didn't you sleep last night?" Sasuke looked over to the door again and was finally somewhat relieved.

"No, here can you take Sakura?" He picked up Sakura and placed her in the arms of their Sensei, and let out a sigh.

"Is he waking up?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha looking at the older Uchiha sibling.

"Unfortunately,"

"Well I'll stay here, you take Sakura and put her on her bed and- and maybe get some sleep your self," He handed Sakura back and watched his student walk out the door.

Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed gently and then flopped down next to her exhausted.

"Hmmm… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura moaned.

"Don't worry I'm still here, go to sleep Sakura," Sasuke said breathless then closed his heavy eyes…

* * *

Done again, finally… The log-ies are on! WHOO! GO CHASER, GO CHASER, GO CHASER!!

-Review please!!

-XoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox--- : P


	13. Chapter 13:Scared Eyes Open

* * *

Chapter 13- Scared eyes open…

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Uh," Itachi coughed out blood and rolled over; he still wasn't awake, even at midday.

Sakura left the exhausted Uchiha on her bed and pulled the covers over him, letting him sleep peacefully while she stayed up with Kakashi checking Itachi from time to time. Tusnade was coming around at three to check out Itachi, even if he was awake at that time his still cracked ribs gave him very limited movement.

"I wonder what Orochimaru wanted with Itachi?" Sakura suddenly said as she sipped her steaming cup of camomile tea.

"Who knows," Kakashi simply said from the lounge directly in front of the Haruno's kitchen.

"Stop it! I don't want…" Both Kakashi and Sakura looked over to the room just a few metres to the left of them where Itachi was yelling out random things in his sleep… _again._

Sakura sighed and walked over to the cream room; she lent on the door frame and looked at the Uchiha on the bed. He was still scrunching his face in agony and rolling over in his sleep, but was now yelling out things and mumbling under his breath.

He was going to wake up soon; she'd give it ten minutes maximum before he opened his scared eyes. Too bad he couldn't move though, Sakura laughed as she remembered that she hadn't healed his cracked ribs, that made Sasuke somewhat pleased.

* * *

'Sasuke… Sasuke-kun," The snake whispered huskily.

"What," Sasuke spat.

Orochimaru smiled, "Why don't you kill her?" He purred.

Sasuke was at a loss for words and was handed a kunai.

"Kill her," The snake urged and Sasuke looked down at the kunai in his hand. "You know you should… She's in to much pain, she's in too deep, at least put her out of her misery, if you don't I will, there's no way you can protect her and don't worry you can follow straight after."

Sasuke's dark brows furrowed and he looked at his former teacher with hatred and without hesitation he thrusted the kunai into his chest.

"Bad move Sasuke," Orochimaru smiled and pulled the sharp object out with ease.

"Put her out of her misery, otherwise I will, slowly and painfully." He gave one last sick smile before Sasuke bolted up form his not so peaceful slumber.

His raven eyes looked around the room franticly, his legs swung over the bed and he quickly made his way to the kitchen

"Sasuke… You're awake, good morning," Kakashi said slowly and looked at his student with his one exposed eye.

"Where's Sakura?" He said and Kakashi pointed to the room off the kitchen. The silver haired ninja sighed and slumped back into the fluffy couch, "Yes, I'm glad to see you too Kakashi," He mumbled and then went back to reading.

"Sakura, W- Sakura?"

"Shh!" Sakura put a slender finger to her lips, "He's about to wake up,"

"Great…" Sasuke moaned and lent back on the door frame.

Sasuke's acute hearing picked up the slightest noise that Itachi made and this was the most he had ever made, great… Soon the younger Uchiha would have more to worry about than Sakura, Orochimaru and the hyper active, knucklehead ninja the stupid village calls a Hokage.

"Urr…I-I-I" Itachi opened his eyes wearily and stuttered a few words.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything,"

"My throat…" He croaked, "It kills,"

"It would, "Sasuke scoffed, "Seeing as it got cut last night."

Itachi didn't say anything and Sakura gave the man behind her a death glare.

Sakura turned her attention back to Itachi, "Can you sit up for me?" Itachi sat up slowly.

"Great," Sakura applauded the Uchiha and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay now on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest tell me how much this hurts," Itachi linked his arm around her slender shoulders and Kakashi noticed Sasuke clench his fists.

Sakura touched just blow his ribs and noticed that Itachi winced, "seven, "He croaked.

"I think he's fine, I'm gunna tell Tusnade not to bother," Kakashi stated and Sakura nodded.

"Okay, just rest for a little while and well see how you go, um want anything to eat or…"

"No I'm fine; just get me some water… No I'll get it myself; I don't want to be a burden," Itachi got up and limped over to the door.

"No, brother you should rest," Itachi was stopped by his younger brothers hand on his chest. "I'll get it," Sasuke gave him the most evilest glare he could before pushing him back and walking coolly out the room.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and they could bother tell, this was defiantly only the beginning.

* * *

Alright sorry it took so long, my monitor died, and I got stuck using a 1996 colour thing and it doesn't fit on the bench so it's a metre away, yup… It sucks, so sorry if I don't update any of my fics for AGES! Were posting it in the mail and fortunately its still under warranty :-D!!!

Hey so review! I love getting reviews!

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox


	14. Chapter 14: Take Me Out, Like A Daughter

Chapter 14: Take Me Out, Like A Daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura walked into the kitchen where Sasuke was filling up a glass of water and strung her arms around his waist. 

"Hn," Sasuke turned of the tap by hitting it… hard.

"Wait Sasuke-kun," The cherry blossom stoped the younger Uchiha and grabbed a packet out of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" He asked when Sakura popped a white pill into the glass of clear water, which was now fizzing and bubbling like crazy.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Just popping in some pain relief, Sasuke-kun," She said and kissed him on the lips quickly, "Can you give it to him and then come see me, please, I'll just be out in the garden," She walked away and Sasuke couldn't help be mesmerized by her hypnotic swaying hips.

* * *

Sasuke placed the glass on the bedside table and gave Itachi the best Uchiha glare he could muster. 

"Don't even think about it, one move and I'll make your appointment with the grim reaper a whole lot earlier," Sasuke warned then coolly walked out of the room.

Itachi sighed and rolled over… This was going to be hard… Really hard.

* * *

Yeah, so what's up Sakura?" Sasuke walked over to the wooden swinging chair that was in the cherry blossoms back garden. 

"Come sit down, Sasuke-kun," Sakura patted the space next to her and smiled when Sasuke did as told and sat down.

"Hn, what?" Sasuke said as he sat next to the young woman.

To Sasuke's surprise she got up and walked behind him.

"It seems you've been … Well, stressed lately," Sasuke smirked, of course he was stressed, no body was as easygoing and as carefree as Sakura.

Sakura swung her arms around his neck and pulled Sasuke close.

"Well, "Sakura started, whispering in his ear, "You've worked so hard the last few weeks and... I think you need a break,"

"I can't" Sasuke objected, "I'm not leaving you here with my brother, even if Kakashi is here,"

"I never said you'd have to leave me," Sakura smiled, "How about we go out for the night… Just the two of us, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Sakura spoke again.

"I've already arranged it with Kakashi says he says its fine, Naruto doesn't have a problem with it, and no were not going to get Ramen with Naruto, Naruto won't even be there, Come on Sasuke-kun, you really need a break," She tipped his head back and gave the most pout look she had.

Sasuke smiled when he saw her face, "Fine… I guess we could go… On one condition," Sasuke smirked.

"What's that Sasuke?" Sakura kissed him quickly on the lips before pulling back and looking into his ebony eyes.

Sasuke smirked even harder, if that's even possible, "You have to look hot… But just for me,"

"I'd only look hot for you anyway Sasuke," Sakura giggled before she kissed him again.

* * *

"Sakura, Are you ready yet?" Kakashi knocked on Sakura's bedroom door. 

"Um, almost… But Kakashi-sensei could you come here for a minute?" She called from inside her room.

Kakashi opened the door and wedged his head through looking at Sakura with his un-interested eye.

"Wow, don't we look nice tonight?" Kakashi complimented and Sakura blushed.

"D-do you think so… I dunno… I think it's a bit much… But I don't know…" Sakura sighed and then looked at Kakashi who was now leaning on the door frame, "What do you think?"

"I think… I think that you should have a necklace," Kakashi said and walked into her room and searched the dressing table. Finally the copy-cat ninja saw a trinket that caught his eye.

"This one," He picked up a silver chain necklace with small diamonds in a row hanging off the centre.

"Really?" She said in doubt.

"Really," Kakashi confirmed and moved behind Sakura.

She pulled up her loose hanging bubblegum hair and the older man strung the delicate necklace around her slender neck.

"Much better," Kakashi said, pleased with his work.

"Your right, sensei…Thank you!" Sakura looped her arms around the man and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Thanks sensei… I mean for everything, I'm glad I still have you." Sakura felt herself being hugged tighter.

"I'll always be here Sakura, don't worry," He loosened his grip and if he could kiss her on the forehead he would, Sakura had been like a daughter to him especially so when she lost her mother and father two years ago in a massacre. Unfortunately they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Come on, Sasuke's waiting… I think he really needs to get out… And don't worry if your not home, I understand,"

Sakura smiled and walked out the door followed closely by Kakashi.

* * *

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke stuttered. 

"Um-Hi, Sasuke-kun… Ready?" Sakura asked, still a little embarrassed, she hadn't worn anything like _this_ in ages.

"I-I like it… Very much…" Sasuke stuttered as he looked at the woman in front of him up and down, again and again.

The black, tight fitting dress with a low cut, the somewhat high dressy heels, her long flowing hair, the way her eyes stood out from under her pink hair and the beautiful diamond necklace that complimented everything made Sasuke want to faint.

There was no way they were going for ramen.

"Hmmm… Thanks Sasuke-kun, we should get going then," Sakura said and made her way over to Sasuke who instantly intertwined fingers with her.

Kakashi smiled and watched the two young lovers walk out the door.

* * *

Please review and dn't worry I've got the end of the story in my head!!

-xoxoBra's Unrequited Romancexox

And no I haven't got my monitor back yet :( :(


	15. Chapter 15:Trust Me?

Chapter 15: Trust Me?

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked after ten minutes of walking hand in hand with Sakura.

"Hmmm... Somewhere…" She smiled and then finally walked into a restaurant.

"The Green Leaf?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura pulled him inside the fancy restaurant.

"Yes The Green Leaf, It's nice," Sakura said as the waiter showed them a table near the window.

The neon light on top of the building seemed to high light the rest of the street in a green. Practically no-body was dining tonight, just an elderly couple a few tables away.

"See this is nice isn't it?" Sakura said and Sasuke smiled.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter approached the couple.

He looked like something French out of the movies, a stereotype even. Thick dark hair, a thin curly moustache, a lean build and the accent right down to the French words.

"Um… Yeah, I'll just have some red wine for now," Sakura smiled at the waiter.

"Of course madam and for your friend?"

"Same, a red wine," The waiter nodded and then walked away and left the two alone.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked the Uchiha, who nodded in response.

They made their way over to the cashier and Sakura got out her purse.

"No- I'm paying for it,"Sasuke said sternly and pulled out his wallet.

"No- I am, I asked you to come, this is your break not mine!" Sakura insisted.

"No- I will,"

"No- I am,"

"No-"

"May I make a suggestion," The now very impatient cashier interrupted. "Why don't you split the bill?"

Sakura shrugged, even though it wasn't the most romantic thing to do she handed the cashier a thirty dollar note and Sasuke did the same.

"Now, I'm taking you somewhere," Sasuke smiled and intertwined his fingers in Sakura's and pulled the young woman out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Where are we going and how much longer?" Sakura asked as she was dragged along the empty streets of Konoha, but did she really expect them to be full? It was 3:30 in the morning for Kami's sake!

"Why, are you getting tired?" Sasuke asked and noted that she yawned.

"Just a little bit," Sakura replied, "Crap… Sasuke!" She squealed when she felt herself being hosted onto the Uchiha's back.

"You said you were tired, don't worry were almost there," Sasuke felt her press her cheek down on his shoulder.

She looked over his shoulder and finally took notice to what he wore. It stunned her… He looked _hot_. A tight black top with dark pants and clip on chains hanging around the side of the dark jeans. He had a heavy jacket draped over his shoulders, it was tough but soft Sakura found out.

:"We're here," Sasuke nudged the semi conscious girl on his back and she bolted awake.

"Oh, Okay… Can I get down?" Sasuke drooped Sakura down and she groggily landed on her feet.

"Gently!" She said struggling to stand up straight, when Sakura finally did regain control

she was taken back at where the Uchiha had taken her.

"Why are we at your house, Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Sasuke smiled.

"Because… I felt like going home? Are you coming in?" He said as he unlocked the door and stepped into the dark mansion.

Sasuke flicked on some of the lights when Sakura walked through the door.

"Wow," She said breathlessly. It was such a beautiful house, a dark outlining around the walls with beautiful wood floors and family photos on the wall.

* * *

"Sakura," He whispered and she 'hmm'ed in response, "Give me your hands."

She put her slender hands in his and snuggled back into Sasuke's bed. He could feel her slender fingers in his and smiled.

Sasuke felt the circular object in his pocket and looked at Sakura's fingers and contemplated. Sasuke pondered with his thoughts for a while longer before he tuned into Sakura's voice.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Sakura yawned.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, its 5 am," He murmured into her bare flesh and quickly kissed her neck.

"Sakura?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"D-D- W-W- I mean, why do you trust me?" Sasuke stuttered

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed, "Why do you trust me… So easily? How would you know if I'm with Orochimaru still or not, how do you know I won't kill you in your sleep tonight?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Because you won't," She simply said cuddled into his strong bare chest.

"I trust you…" She breathed

The slow rhythmic beating of her breathing was heard to signal she was asleep and Sasuke soon followed.

* * *

Kabuto smiled, "When? When can we? I'm, getting impatient to please you my lord,"

Orochimaru smiled sickly, "Very well, Kabuto, tomorrow morning, you know what to do," He looked at his old student and his target through the window from the tree. "You do know what to do, don't you?"

Kabuto nodded, his glasses falling slightly down his nose. "Of course, I do, everything will be ready at dawn," Kabuto adjusted his falling glasses, ruffled his white hair and disappeared.

* * *

"Juice… Juice… Juice," Kakashi looked through the dimly lit fridge. "Found it!" He exclaimed finally.

Kakashi lifted the heavy, full orange juice bottle to the servery next to the tall glass.

Kakashi's mask crinkled into a smile when the glass was full of orange liquid and he picked it up.

"Orange juice Itachi?" He offered the man next to him the glass of fresh juice.

The scarred Uchiha took the glass and watched Kakashi pour another.

It was six am, the sun would be rising soon, which meant he would have to see his brother. Not that he minded, especially with his hot girlfriend, if he wasn't assumed as a bad guy and she never liked his brother… Well he was the next and only Uchiha.

"Shit!" Itachi dropped the glass on the ground when an all to familiar kunai past his chest and hit the cupboard behind him.

"We're getting attacked!" Kakashi yelled and pulled out several kunais.

Through the rubble they saw his face, his sick twisted face.

"Don't struggle please; I want this to be an easy death, just like that pink haired girl and Sasuke-sama.," Kabuto smirked, his perfect glasses were smashed and he had blood trickling down his arm.

'Sakura… Sasuke…' Kakashi thought…His two students… Dead at eighteen, in love and finally somewhat happy in the world. He would kill him for and Orochimaru for what they did.

Kabuto smirked and walked away, good it was all going according to plan.

* * *

"Sasuke, please, you shouldn't be moving just let me heal you," Sakura pleaded her hands covered in blood from touching his bloody chest.

Sasuke moaned in agony as he supported his pained body on a tree. That bastard Kabuto had snuck in when they were sleeping; the fight was gruesome and bloody. Kabuto eventually getting the better of the sleep deprived couple and supposedly left them for dead, a mistake that he would soon regret.

But of course, Sasuke knew, he didn't really leave them knowing that they were dead; no he knew Kabuto was smarter than that. There was something up, and Sasuke was dieing to know what.

"Okay, on a scale of 1 to ten, ten being the highest, tell me how much this hurts," Sakura pressed on his bare chest and he slightly winced.

"Three," Sasuke said and hosted himself off the tree. "What about you, are you okay?" He asked as he looked out from behind the tree, screening his chakra as best he could.

"I'm fine," She replied and adjusted the oversized shirt of Sasuke's that she was loaning.

Her chakra was screened also and she stayed behind the tree crouched down. Unfortunately she had a poor amount of weapons, kunai's, scrolls and whatnot she had quickly grabbed when the insane and injured Sasuke trudged after Kabuto yelling curses and bad words into the crisp morning air.

"Sakura," H said, looking at her for a second with deadly serious eyes.

"Yes?" She said looking up and threading a few kunai's into her fingers.

"Pass me up a kunai," He said and put the newly received kunai's in his pocket, next to the metal object….

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, "I-Is that Kakashi?" Sakura pointed across the field.

Sasuke looked, desperate for help and more weapons and was pleased at what he saw. Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and however the hell Naruto Uzumaki got in there he didn't care.

* * *

"S-Sasuke?" Kakashi stopped throwing kunai's to stop and look at the couple a few hundred metres away leaning on a tree in the Konoha forest.

"Hmmm," Kabuto looked in the silver haired ninja's direction, "Damn, I'm sure he was dead… Hump, but this is Sasuke,"

Kabuto moved over to the venerable couple and as if on strings the three ninjas followed.

'_Perfect…'_ Kabuto smirked; this was all going according to plan….

* * *

Hey, getting to Mel's fight scene! Next chapter!! So review this chapter, reviews make me work faster and maybe I might tell you all a little secret…. Tehe, it's a good one too!!

-xoxBra's unrequited Romancexox

Review!!! Plz nd Thankz xox


	16. Chapter 16:Blood, Tears and Hope Part I

Chapter 16: Blood, Tears and Hope Part I

**Disclaimer: Wow I've said this sixteen times, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sasuke, Sakura… Y-you're alive?" Kakashi stuttered as he looked at his two students in disbelief.

"Barely…" Sasuke replied and glared daggers at Kabuto who was smiling in the tree above them.

"Oh come now Sasuke-kun, I always knew you were much better than that, as for you Sakura-Chan. I expected you to die, I always thought you as a… A little weak cheerleader, who couldn't help in a fight even if you wanted to," Kabuto smirked.

Sasuke sensed Sakura's chakra flare rapidly in rage and clenched her fists.

"Like the little bitch you are," Kabuto finished and looked smug. Sasuke smirked, Kabuto had just given himself a death wish and he knew that Sakura was only too happy to grant it.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled, not averting her gaze form the cocky male in the tree.

"Sorry I don't have any dear, but I think Itachi might," Kakashi looked over to the Uchiha who had already gotten out four kunai and thrown the blades towards his brother's girlfriend

Itachi threw the four kunai's through the air and Sakura skilfully caught them.

"Sasuke…" She breathed crouching down into an attacking position, "He's mine…."

Sasuke could only nod as he saw Sakura scale the tree with ease and locked eyes with Kabuto.

* * *

Kabuto to say that he was surprised was an understatement. He cried when Sakura thrusted a kunai through his right shoulder and twisted it viciously.

She threw him to the ground with force. The fresh dewed grass, was tipped with Kabuto's crimson liquid as he struggled to regain composure.

* * *

"Shit…" Itachi breathed, almost silently.

Kakashi looked at the older Uchiha and smiled, "That's my little girl," He said Sasuke smiled in response.

"She's gotten good… Really good,"

* * *

He had to keep fighting a little longer… Just a little longer. If he could keep fighting a little longer, his lord would be here.

Kabuto looked to the rising sun, his glasses shattered. It was halfway up, he only had to fight for another ten minutes approx… But another ten minutes in fighting, if you weren't winning was well suicide, unless you were superman.

"Time to finish it, I'm getting sick of you…" She quietly stated and held a kunai to his chest.

"I'll finally rid you from this world, from our lives… I can't believe you stabbed us in the back… I can't believe you done that to Sasu…"

* * *

"Oh my god…" Kakashi stared breathless at what was before him. How could that have happened?

Itachi's eyes widened in pure shock…Sasuke stood motionless, his eyes widened and became hollow as he watched her angelic body flop to the ground.

"No! Sakura!" H yelled in rage and rushed onto the battlefield. He didn't care who was there, all he cared about was getting to Sakura before she closed her eyes for good.

Sasuke was stopped in his tracks was a bloody knife was placed against his neck.

"You're not going anywhere Sasuke-kun… You don't get it do you? You never got it," Orochimaru pressed the tip of the blade into Sasuke's neck. The two locked eyes for a brief second before Orochimaru's snake eyes drifted over to the ninja's in the trees.

"Where's your brother?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Right here," Itachi breathed into the snake sannins ear, pressing his own weapon onto his neck. His scared eyes moved over to Sasuke, "Don't be so foolish!" He yelled then his eyes for a brief moment wavered over to the direction of Sakura.

Sasuke escaped Orochimaru's blade and ran over to Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura. Say something," he said gently gathering her bleeding body in his arms.

A gash right down her back, Orochimaru had attacked from the tree, sliced down her back and she had collapsed on the ground. Kabuto to say was still alive and kicking… But for how long?

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura coughed, blood splattering on his t-shirt.

"SAKURA!" The one and only crazy, knuckle head ninja/ Hokage came running over to the two.

"Sakura… I've contacted Tusnade, she'll be here any second, just hold on okay?" Tears pricked the Hokage's eyes as he watched his best friend die in her boyfriend's arms.

"Tusnade will be here soon, Tusnade will be here soon," Naruto repeated, struggling to keep the tears back. Sasuke on the other hand let small tears flow freely down his face and stroked Sakura's soft strawberry hair.

"I-I love you... I-I mean it, this time," Sasuke said softly and wiped away small tears from her emerald eyes.

'Supress the bleeding,' Sasuke thought, feeling the blood seep through his hands.

"Dobe! Give me your t-shirt," Sasuke said and Nrauto removed his bright orange shirt, then removed his robe from his backpack.

Sasuke stuffed the t-shirt on Sakura's back while Naruto wrapped his Hokage robe around her frail body.

"Keep an eye out for Tusande, " Naruto said as he got up, "I'm going to get even,"

At that time, Sasuke had never felt more useless in his life. He gathered the young cherryblossom in his arms and jumped into the canopy. To get as far away as possible, while still being in range for Tusnade to find them.

* * *

Kakashi told rather harshly for Kabuto to stop mucking around and get to his feet… Just so he could knock him back down.

Kabuto got up without a worry, smiling sickly as he did.

"So… You could tell it was all a trick eh?" Kabuto smiled and pushed his shattered glasses up his nose.

"I'm going to make you pay," Kakashi said his mask crinkling up into a deep frown of rage. He lifted his sliding head protector to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Oh please, just like Sakura did? Bring it on…"

* * *

Chapter finished, alrighty I have a totally new story in the works. It's called 'I Always Thought' it's a SasuXSaku, and for any other upcoming stories check out my profile for updates.

**This chapter and the next is dedicated to Mel, the best emo enemy a girl could have.**

Remember to review and tell me what you think. Story almost done so get your thoughts in NOW!

-XoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox


	17. Chapter 17:Blood, Tears and Hope Part II

Chapter 17: Blood, Tears and Hope Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Orochimaru…" Itachi hissed at the snake man before him.

"Itachi," Orochimaru said back confidently, "I'm so disappointed in you; I thought you could have done a lot better."

Itachi pulled out an original weapon, two long blades welded together at the ends, the long weapon slid onto his index finger and spun around at tremendous speed, making it deadly to say at the least.

"Oh please, your not going to hurt me, are you? You couldn't even hurt your own brother or his little pink haired girl friend, let alone me?" Orochimaru smirked at pulled out a small rusted kunai.

"Shut up," He breathed in frustration, "I never was going to harm them,"

"That's not good… That's not good at all," Orochimaru traced a finger over the rusted kunai, "I really thought you could have done that, I had so much faith in you, Itachi-san… And well you let me down,"

"And you think I care?" He spat back, "I was never going to continue with your plans no matter how much you payed me, I never killed my family, Sasuke hates you not me. And I have no business between him and his girlfriend."

"That's an interesting way of putting it…" Orochimaru smiled sickly before disappearing.

He emerged behind the scared Uchiha and kicked him in the back. Itachi stumbled forward and tried to regain his composure. With a swift move of his hand his two sworded weapons began to spin.

His eyes flashed a menacing red and commas' swirled around creating a vortex. The Uchiha trait shone brightly in his eyes as he lunged at his opponent with what could only be called spinning death in his right hand.

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun…" The bleeding cherry blossom breathed weakly, she was losing the fight.

"Shh, try not to talk, Tusnade with be here soon," He cooed back, wiping the blood from her lip and stroking her hair.

A small giggle escaped her busted lips and she smiled a small one.

"Hm, I love you," She smiled, her brilliant green eyes looking up at him.

"I love you too," Sasuke watched her smile, and then her eyes close, she was exhausted.

It scared him, to see her eyes close; he could almost feel her body go limp in his arms…

"Don't close your eyes, Sakura-Chan, I've told you that a million times, keep your head up and watch for what life's going to throw your way," A confident female voice said from above him, "And it just so happens that life's thrown you a lot of wonderful things, so we can't have you die now can we?"

Tusnade smiled down at the young woman and moved a few strands of hair from her face. Sakura smiled weakly at the sight of her medical sensei.

"Right-o can you just lift her up gently Sasuke-san? I need to see her back," Sasuke did as he was told and slowly moved the cherry blossom so Tusnade could take a look at the horrid gash on her back.

"Hmm, hey Tusnade-sama…" Sakura said, wearily.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, what have you gone and done to your self?" Tusnade turned her attention back to Sasuke, "Do you want to be involved in this fight?"

Sasuke looked at her, he knew the answer and that answer was a few bad words then a yes at the end but he would abandon that thought if Sakura wasn't strong enough to cope by herself.

"Yes," He said.

"Hmm, well Sakura's getting some chakra back slowly, she should be fine, I'll stay with her if you want to go help Kakashi or Itachi and I'll probably admit her to hospital when ever this fight ends and who ever favour it's in," Tusnade said.

Sasuke nodded and got up. He would be able to fight and once it was over, the sooner it was Sakura could get the medical attention she needed.

"I love you… Sakura-Chan," He breathed, just loud enough for her to hear, unfortunately, the big breasted medic sannin heard to.

"Aw that's so cute Sasuke-kun, you really have softened up, Your not the cold little emo boy I used to know, now go get em!"

Sasuke smiled sheepishly before grabbing a kunai and heading out to battle.

* * *

Kabuto looked… Gay. Honestly in Kakashi's limited view, the grey haired S class assassin looked like a mans man.

"Come on Kakashi, let's finish this… How long has it been, ten years?" Kabuto smiled and grabbed a kunai from his pocket.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Kakashi's mask wrinkled and he lunged at the man before him, catching him of guard and elbowing him in the stomach.

Kakashi spun around catching Kabuto's foot in the process, his Sharingan eye was soon quick for Kabuto's speed. It all came down to his eye, the way he could know Kabuto's movements even before he did made it a strong force.

The sicking snap echoed throughout the forest and Kabuto cried in agony as his ankle broke. He was left a limp, glass from his glasses cutting at his skin, a broken ankle, no chakra... This battle was as good as Kakashi's. Underestimating the young cherry blossom had been a fatal mistake.

In an instant Kakashi had disappeared and in an instant Kabuto was lying on the ground, unable to move.

Kabuto's sore eyes looked up at his assassin, pure hate flooded out of them, but Kakashi seemed to be unmoved.

He put the bloody kunai back into his pocket and smiled at the man on the ground as his cut hamstrings spazzed.

"I'll invite you to the little Uchiha's baby shower," Kakashi smiled as he walked off leaving the bleeding, paralysed Kabuto on the ground, "Unless of course Sasuke gets to you first."

With that said a kunai pierced through his chest and he fell to the ground, not moving and not breathing.

"Speak of the devil," Kakashi mask wrinkled into a smile as Sasuke pulled the kunai out of the dead body.

"I'm glad you let me have a bit of fun," Sasuke smiled a little and then his eyes fixed on his brother and Orochimaru.

"Oi! Itachi! Leave some for me!" The younger brother called out, he caught a smile creep across Itachi's lips as he darted from side to side.

Sasuke caught the signal that they had made when they were little. Three fast spins of his eyes meant that it was okay to join the fight, he would let him.

The Uchiha leaped into a tree, ready for an aerial attack. Itachi continued too distract Orochimaru as Sasuke got into position.

His dark brows furrowed as he activated his Sharingan. Sasuke easily locked onto Orochimaru, although he was faster than what he had expected.

The kunai shone brightly in his hand as it twirled around, going from one hand to the next as his hand signals continued to summon chakra. Faster his hands went until every inch of his chakra was in this attack, it was risky he knew, but he was willing to sacrifice anything if it meant Sakura would be safe from these monsters.

Itachi kicked Orochimaru in the gut and he doubled over in agony.

The older Uchiha laughed softly as his blade stopped and poked at the skin of his bare chest.

"Hmmm…. I'm somewhat ashamed, I thought the great sannin snake could put up a lot more of a fight than this," Itachi scoffed.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, the man was covered in blood, and his clothes ripped, stab wounds everywhere, while Orochimaru had at practically scratches and a blood lip.

He snapped out of his day dream as he received another undetectable signal and knew... This was the time to strike.

Gathering up all his chakra Sasuke stealthily moved out of the tree and lunged at Orochimaru.

He saw Orochimaru's eyes widen in shock, before they narrowed contently. What? He was about to kill him why was he so peaceful?

The suddenly it hit him… Well more like Orochimaru hit him and then everything went black.

* * *

"Sakura, stay!" Tsunade yelled at her apprentice as she tried to get up.

"I'm not going anywhere… I just wanna see Sasuke-kun," Sakura said getting up.

She felt better now; well a lot better, although still very weak. She had a normal amount of chakra in her; unfortunately the apprentice medic sannin was anything but normal.

"I wonder how the fights- Oh my god!" Sakura fell onto her bum in shock… No that couldn't be right… That wasn't her Sasuke floating in the lake… Bleeding in the lake… Not moving in the lake… Oh Kami no!

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

Her brilliant emerald eyes looked over to Itachi who was swearing and shaking in grief. Without hesitation she ran over to him, ignoring the agony surging through her whole body.

'_Sasuke, please don't die… Please!'_ Sakura thought as she ran into the cold water to reach the young Uchiha who was floating in the middle.

When she finally reached him she was somewhat relieved, he wasn't dead, but he was so close …

* * *

"Sasuke, please say something," The cherry blossom pleaded lifting his head out of the water into her hands.

"Orochimaru… That" He coughed and sad a few rude words before finishing with Orochimaru. Sakura touched his soft raven hair and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Please… Don't die on me…" She whispered.

"I can't promise you… I've never been able to promise you anything, Sakura-Chan, But when this all finishes it'll be different," He said quietly.

"Don't die," She pleaded again.

Sasuke sighed painfully and shut his eyes.

"No- please, Tusnade said never to,"

"Sakura, I'm just resting I'm tired… C-can you get me out of this lake, its freezing?" He said, his eyes opening a tiny bit.

Sakura smiled and pulled the younger Uchiha to the lakes edge. He sighed contently as he was pulled out of the water and onto the muddy bank.

She touched his face softly, before running her fingers down his neck and to the gapping wound on his chest. On instinct she pumped chakra into his wound.

"Sakura stop it," He breathed.

"No, If I don't do it you'll die," Sakura cried back.

"I think I am anyway Sakura…"

* * *

Itachi stood shaking; giving the best Uchiha death glare he could muster.

"Good work, Itachi… You did come through after all," Orochimaru smiled sickly.

Itachi lowered his weapon and pulled it back into its sheath.

"No- Sasuke please don't die… Please!" He heard the beautiful cherry blossom cry.

He struggled to keep tears in his eyes. What had he just done, betrayed his own brother? No… That wasn't right he was only eighteen, and now he was dying.

"Sasuke, No, Don't close your eyes!" She cried out again.

Itachi turned away and looked at Orochimaru who looked very pleased.

He would pay…

* * *

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed, tears forming in his revealed eye. He made his way over to the couple, but still giving them space because everyone knows the heart can make terrible decisions.

"Stay awake please! Don't die!" Sakura cried as she tried to pump chakra into his body who was denying it.

"It's no use, save your strength Sakura... I love you," He breathed taking her hand in his.

She shook her head in a 'no' direction and her gaze wavered to the kunai in his pocket.

'_If you die Sasuke-kun… I'll die too..._.'

Kakashi noticed this and moved closer.

"Sakura don't even think about it," He warned her catching the look in her eyes.

"Please, stay with me… Forever," She moved his and to her cheek and rubbed it back and forth slowly, "Stop denying the chakra,"

"I'm not… Sakura-Chan… I never have been," He moaned back then suddenly it hit her.

"NARUTO!" Sakura called out as loud as she could, desperate for the Hokage.

The blonde prodigy came running, responding to his best friends distress call. He had seen everything but had no idea that Sasuke was in such a critical condition.

"Naruto... I need my potion, now!" She yelled quickly.

Naruto didn't think twice and reached for the small glass capsule in his shirt and throwing it in the air.

Catching the small capsule of pink liquid Sakura grabbed a clean kunai from Sasuke's weapon belt.

* * *

"You hurt her," Itachi breathed.

Orochimaru looked over at his team-mate, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, I hurt her?" He said, stopping.

"You hurt Sakura… She's done nothing to be hurt," Itachi said in rage.

Orochimaru shrugged, "So,"

"So, she had nothing to do with you and now you've made her whole life a misery because the only person left in this world you've killed,"

Orochimaru smiled, "That's good, that's what I-"

He was cut off as a blade was stabbed into him. Orochimaru stumbled forward as Itachi grabbed his weapon again releasing it from its secure hold on his back and rotating it again.

In an instant Orochimaru was dead, it hadn't taken much for Itachi, blinded by rage to decapitate his head and walk back the direction he came to comfort his dead brother's girlfriend.

* * *

"This'll sting a bit Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she pored the reacting liquid onto his open wound. It sunk in immediately as Sasuke yelled in agony.

"Okay It's been absorbed into his chakra stream," Tsunade confirmed as she felt Sasuke's forehead.

"Naruto go get someone from the hospital, get a bed ready!" Kakashi said to the Hokage who was watching the process before him unfold.

"No I will, the least I can do," Itachi said a little surprised to see his brother alive, but pleased to see Sakura smiling, before disappearing.

Sasuke smiled slightly before it was replaced with a scowl.

"I caught that Sasuke-kun," Tsunade smiled.

Sakura ran her hand over his body slowly, controlling the chakra before she hit a dead end.

"You have a block in your neck Sasuke, This'll feel like a pop," Sakura pushed her hand up his neck hard and Sasuke groaned as he felt his neck pop.

Instantly he felt the effects, his headache was gone, his wound had no pain and a warm sensation filled his entire body.

"Sakura…" He breathed.

"Yes Sasuke-kun," She answered back.

Tusnade moved back, now knowing that Sasuke would be fine to stand near Kakashi who was smiling.

"Reach into my pocket," Sakura did as she was told and nothing in the world could have gotten her prepared for what she saw.

"Sakura-Chan… Will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes fluttering struggling to stay open.

"Oh my Kami, yes… I will Sasuke!" She cried and embraced the Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled contently as he slipped the beautiful gold ring into her finger before he embraced slumber.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan, STAY IN BED!" Misoki, a young female nurse called out to her younger colleague.

"I'm just going up the hall," She said back, wheeling her drip next to her before turning into a particular Uchiha's room.

"Hey," She greeted sweetly and sat on a chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"Hey," He croaked back.

She smiled as she stroked his raven hair before giving him a kiss.

Sasuke smiled as he felt her engagement ring on his fiancé's hand.

"I love you…" He breathed, "I promise,"

* * *

Finally, oh my gosh this is the LONGEST chapter I've ever written! I full 17 pages wroth of chapter 17… Lol isn't that ironic.

Okay, as I promised, I'll tell you secret next chapter which will be the final instalment of struggle. But I need to know something, I want to know by how I've written this story, how old do you think I am?

ALSO I'm looking for a beat for my next story! I want it perfect! I have relatively high expectations so if you don't think you're up to it don't put your name down.

Please review my story and answer the question! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-xoxBraxox


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

Chapter 18: Happy Ending.

**Epilogue **

Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto.**

_By-xoxBraxox_

* * *

There was something about this day, 4th of October that meant so much to me… And no it isn't because only a year ago Sakura and I wed.

I smile as I brush her hair lightly; she looks over at me in agony, but seems peaceful when she feels me.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

She nods and smiles at me, "I'm fine it's okay."

I feel somewhat relieved that she says this. Don't think I could stand if she was in any pain… She's been in so much pain all her life. And most of it made by me.

"Where's Tsunade" She says after a little while.

"I don't know, she'll be back soon," I say simply.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!" I hear the one and only knuckle head ninja.

He enters the room and continues yelling, I must restrain from hitting… Must restrain from killing…

"Naruto shut up," Sakura growls, I chuckle.

"Okay, Okay, calm down Sakura-Chan," Naruto pouts and sits down in a chair.

"Oh, and Kakashi told me that they'll be in for the little Uchiha's birth," Naruto adds after a little while after dead silence.

Sakura nods and sighs heavily.

"Where's Hinata?" I ask.

"Hum, I don't know I think she's having last minute preparations for a wedding, but don't worry she'll be here too," Naruto smiles a cheesy smile before he walks out the door.

"Do you want Itachi to come, Sasuke?" Sakura whispers to me. I nod.

"He came to our wedding, so I guess he could…" I mumble. I guess I've been more accepting that he's my brother seeing as I finally believe that he never killed my family. Heh, he's gotten a girl-friend, and they spend a lot of time together. Kohaku I think, brown hair dark eyes, yeah that's Kohaku.

She smiles as I kiss her tenderly.

"Come on Sakura!"

This is all going to fast, I just can't keep up, and screams fill the room, voices from outside, yelling... Uh, it's too noisy…

"Congratulations it's a boy!" I'm handed a little body, red in colour. His beautiful green eyes look up at me in confusion, his little arms wave about and he gurgles.

Then it all sinks in… This little being in my arms, is an Uchiha.

This little being in my arms is my… Son.

"He's so beautiful…" I hear Sakura breathe and smile.

I hand our son to her and watch in disbelief as he starts crying.

"I think he like's his daddy," Sakura giggles, I gap like a fish, "He looks just like you,"

"No, he looks like you," I argue. Although I have to admit, he does look like me; one thing I'm grateful for is that I can see the whips of jet BLACK hair… Thank god my son didn't have pink hair.

"Hey, Naruto wants to come in…" I hear Tsunade say as she looks out from the door.

Sakura nods and I 'Hn' as usual as the one and only knuckle headed ninja walked in.

"Sakura… Oh my god!" he yells as he sees my son, "Oh my god, you had a little boy!"

Naruto runs over to Sakura and watches in awe as my son gurgles and squirms in my wife's arms.

"Hey, teme," Naruto smirks, "I guess seeing as you had a baby… I guess that probably means you're not gay…"

I struggled to stay put, for Sakura's sake all I done was give him the best Uchiha death glare I could muster. I smirk as Naruto walks out, and then runs out into Itachi. Oh yeah! Double whammy, two Uchiha death glares!

"Hn, Uchiha," Itachi states and somewhat smiles, I look up to him so does Sakura.

"You wanna hold?" Sakura smiled at her brother in law, "Because, he _is_ your nephew."

Itachi didn't refuse and he was given our son to hold. I saw the small smile creep onto his face as our son played with his bangs.

"Hey Sakura… What's his name?" I hear the newly arrived Kakashi say. I look over at him and snort, he hasn't even changed from his mission, he's still dirty and somewhat dirty, and then when I look at Itachi he is too, they must have come straight here from the land of Wind.

We both think for a moment.

"Arata…' I breathe out, and you nod.

"Arata, his names Arata Kouki Uchiha, "You smile and I smile also. That was your favourite name, Kouki. I like the boys name; no, I love it, every name the symbol of what he is, the newest and first Uchiha, the start of the rest of the clan.

Naruto re-enters the room with Hinata, Hinata smiles as she looks at Arata. In time she asks the same question and I answer.

"What a lovely name," She breathes.

I smile and look at Sakura. She looks at me, Kami she looks exhausted. I kiss her tenderly on the lips and finally I figure out.

After what a struggle it's been to get here, to be with her, to have my son, to be with my brother and my enemy dead.

I wouldn't change anything…

I break the kiss and smirk. She gives me the look. You know the one, the spill-it-or-you'll-be getting-up at-3:30-tonight-not-me look.

"I hope your ready," I whisper.

She raises and eyebrow, "For what?"

I chuckle, "We have a whole clan to resurrect…"

* * *

(Cries) I can't believe it's over; it's been a good ride hasn't it? I'm sorry MEL that I spelt fiancée wrong; according to her you have 1 e on the end for a male (fiancé) and two for the female (fiancée). Oh my gosh! Microsoft Word just did the stupidest thing! I'm sorry but I have to point this out. In the paragraph above it went:

' according to her you have 1' in have it put a green line under it and said to change it to 'has' and when I did it put another green line under it and told me to change it back to 'have'. HOW STUPID!

_Eh, anyways I'm STILL looking for a beta for a new story._

Until then look out for updates from me and well, never frown 'cos you never know who's falling in love with your smile!

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox


End file.
